


Beautiful When He Sleeps

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My god, I suck at titles) <br/>This is for the gorgeous Taylor~ She asked for Destiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful When He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor/gifts).



Castiel liked to watch Dean sleep. At first the hunter was adamantly against it, so he tried not to. He really did, but when he went to talk to Dean the man was lying there, expression smooth and free of stress...Well, he couldn’t help it. He was so beautiful. So sometimes he would just stand there and wait for him to wake up. Dean would only complain for a minute when he did this.

Things had changed between them though. They’d made the transition from friends to lovers. So now when Dean was asleep Castiel was generally in the bed with him. LIke tonight, for example. He had the hunter’s head in his lap, fingers brushing through his short hair as he watched him. He was so beautiful. Such a work of art. His Father’s most beautiful creation.

 


End file.
